Alexasar Dayne
Sir Alexasar "Alec" Dayne ist ein Kriegspriester in Diensten des Gottes Temporus, ein sogenannter "Hammer" und stammt von der Boreas Insel an der nördlichen Grenze des Königreichs von Aurun. Er ist ein Spross der Adelsfamilie Dayne und Nachfahre eines langen Geschlechts von Rittern und Chevaliers. Er ist ein erwählter Champion seines Gottes und hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, einer der größten Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, indem Er "Termacht the Overblade" bezwingt, der einst seinen Großvater tötete. Alexasar verdingt sich zunächst als Rattenfänger und wird auf seiner Reise in den Kingswood geführt, wo Er in dem Zwerg Kolgar Thoradin, dem Waldläufer Cale O'Lear und der Zauberin Vaira Brightwater neue Verbündete und Kameraden gewinnt. Später schließt sich auch die Druidin Adyra Mooncairn an. Gemeinsam verteidigen Sie den Kingswood gegen die Rote Horde und versuchen, Verbündete zu gewinnen, um eine Streitmacht gegen den Feind aufstellen zu können. Während dieser Reise stellt sich heraus, dass Alexasar dem einflussreichen Adelsgeschlecht Dayne vom Kontinent Duadia entstammt und dass Er nicht, wie Er stets glaubte, der Letzte seines Namens ist. Er wird zum Ritter geschlagen und erlangt den Titel eines "Sir". Von seinem Gott erhält Er eine düstere Vision der Zukunft des Kingswood und die Aufgabe, die Paladine vom Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust zu den Waffen zu rufen und den verräterischen Sir Farlorn zur Strecke zu bringen, was Ihm schlussendlich auch gelingt. Später spielt Alexasar eine entscheidende Rolle dabei, die Seestreitkräfte der Kel'Thoras für den Krieg gegen die Rote Horde zu mobilisieren und zu den Waffen zu rufen. Er trägt maßgeblich dazu bei, den Konflikt zwischen Keira und Ihrem Vater zu entschärfen und kehrt mit den Truppen nach Northfield zurück. Dort verteidigt Er an der Seite seiner Kameraden die Stadt gegen die Rote Horde und kämpft in der Schlacht der Asche, wo Er den orcischen Schwertkämpfer Dorhiro im Zweikampf besiegen kann. Biografie Frühe Jahre Alexasar Dayne wurde im Jahr 535 nach dem Fall des Aurunischen Imperiums als Sohn namentlich nicht bekannter Eltern geboren, welche die letzten Überlebenden des Adelsgeschlechts Dayne waren, die sich im Königreich von Aurun aufhielten. Da das Adelshaus im Reich lange in Ungnade gefallen war, brachten die Eltern auf Ihrer Flucht den Säugling auf die entfernte Boreas Insel, wo Er als Ziehsohn des Schildzwergs Gorin Ironfist, einem Schmied und alten Freund der Familie, in Sicherheit aufwachsen sollte. Alexasar wuchs auf, ohne seine wahre Abstammung oder seinen Nachnamen zu kennen und lernte von Gorin das Handwerk des Schmieds und die zwergische Schmiedekunst. Oft fragte Er sich, warum seine wahren Eltern Ihn verlassen hatten, fand darauf jedoch nie eine Antwort. Bei einem Besuch seines Ziehvaters bezüglich eines Schmiedeauftrags beim hiesigen Adelshaus, dem Haus Dùrel, die sich selbst die "Wächter des Nordens" nannten, lernte Alexasar die Tochter der Familie, Celyna Dùrel, kennen und freundete sich mit Ihr an. In den kommenden Jahren verbrachten die Beiden viel Zeit miteinander, erkundeten Ihre Heimatinsel, verbrachten viel Zeit an den Ufern der Strände und träumten von den entfernten Reichen jenseits des Horizonts. Bei einem dieser Strandbesuche fand Alexasar im Sand das Emblem eines Legionärs einer lange vergessenen Einheit. Dieses hob Er über viele Jahre als wichtigen Schatz für sich auf. Das Versprechen Als Beide älter wurden, begannen Alexasar und Celyna, sich für die Schwertkunst zu interessieren und den Schwertkampf zu trainieren. Während Celyna von einem Waffenmeister am Hof Ihres Vaters ausgebildet wurde, musste Alec allein trainieren, was mit der Grund war, dass es Ihm in unzähligen Übungskämpfen nicht einmal gelang, Celyna zu besiegen. Immer und immer wieder wurde Er geschlagen. Nach der beinahe tausendsten Niederlage versprachen sich Celyna und Alec, dass Sie eines Tages die Boreas Insel verlassen würden und dass einer von Ihnen der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden wird. Nur kurze Zeit darauf wurden Celyna's Träume jedoch durch Ihren Vater zunichte gemacht. Als das älteste Kind der Familie würde es Ihre Aufgabe sein, die Linie der Wächter des Nordens fortzuführen, deren Aufgabe zu übernehmen und somit Ihr ganzes Leben auf der Boreas Insel zu verbleiben. Alec war wütend, als Er davon erfuhr und suchte nach einem Ausweg für seine Freundin. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erzählte Gorin seinem Schützling erstmals von dessen adligem Erbe und seinem Nachnamen "Dayne", als Er hörte, wie Alec verfluchte, aus einfachen Verhältnissen zu stammen, da Er Celyna so nicht helfen konnte. Als Alec davon erfuhr, traf Er die Entscheidung, seinen Status als Adliger zu nutzen, um beim Vater seiner Kindheitsfreundin um deren Hand anzuhalten. So glaubte Er, dass es vielleicht eine Chance geben würde, wie Sie beide Ihren Traum und das Versprechen erfüllen konnten. Plünderung der Boreas Insel Doch dazu kam es nicht. Noch ehe Alec Gelegenheit erhielt, mit der Familie Dùrel darüber zu sprechen, wurde die Insel im Schutz der Nacht von einer plündernden Horde unter dem schrecklichen Goliath Kormac angegriffen, die aus dem Norden kamen. Gemeinsam mit den übrigen Verteidigern griffen Alec und Celyna zu den Waffen und zogen für Ihre Insel in den Kampf. Doch alle Gegenwehr war erfolglos. Die Wächter des Nordens waren längst nicht mehr so stark wie einstmals und so erlitten die Verteidiger eine vernichtende Niederlage. Unzählige Männer starben und Alec musste mit ansehen, wie Celyna sich einem Duell mit Kormac selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld stellte. Er versuchte, Ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, konnte sich jedoch nicht schnell genug zu Ihr durchkämpfen. Als Er beinahe bei Ihr angekommen war, wurde Alec Zeuge, wie die Kriegsaxt des Goliaths das Schwert von Celyna zerteilte und Sie tödlich traf. Bei einem verzweifelten und wütenden Angriff auf Kormac wurde Alec niedergeschlagen und verlor letztlich das Bewusstsein. Der Ruf des Kriegsgottes Als Alec erwachte, war die Schlacht längst vorbei und die plündernde Horde war in Richtung Festland weitergezogen. Die Wächter des Nordens hatten versagt und einen schrecklichen Preis bezahlt. Alec musste feststellen, dass nicht nur Celyna, sondern auch Gorin von den plündernden Horden getötet worden waren. Wütend vor Trauer und Wut über seine eigene Schwäche zog Alec zunächst in die eisige Kälte der Insel hinaus, wo Er begann, wie ein Besessener zu trainieren und mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern. Als Er schließlich vor Erschöpfung und Kälte zusammenbrach, sah Alec zum ersten Mal die Rote Valkyre, die der Herold des Kriegsgottes Temporus ist. Diese erinnerte Ihn an das Versprechen, dass Er und Celyna sich gegeben hatten und dass Er nun der Einzige war, der es noch erfüllen konnte. Um dies jedoch zu schaffen, würde Alec noch viel stärker werden müssen. Die Rote Valkyre unterbreitete Ihm letztlich das Angebot, dass der Gott des Krieges höchstselbst Ihn bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen würde, wenn Er einwilligte, alle Schlachten und Kämpfe seines Lebens in Temporus Namen auszutragen und sein wahrhaftiger Champion zu werden. Als Er erkannte, dass dies womöglich seine einzige Chance war, sein Ziel zu erreichen, willigte Alec ein. So erhielt Er, durch die Kraft der Götter, noch einmal die nötige Kraft, sich aufzurappeln und in die Stadt zurückzukehren. Schließlich wohnte Alec der Bestattung der Dorfbewohner, allen voran Gorin und Celyna bei und schwor am Grab der Beiden, dass Er der größte Schwertkämpfer der Welt werden würde. Sein Ruhm würde bis in alle Himmel reichen, sodass die Beiden stolz auf Ihn sein konnten. Ehe Er das Dorf verließ, begab Er sich noch einmal zu Celyna's Vater und bat darum, die Überreste Ihres persönlichen Schwertes als Erinnerung an seinen Eid mitnehmen zu dürfen. Lord Dùrel erkannte die Entschlossenheit und willigte letztlich ein. Als Er Alec das Schwert übergab, nahm Er Ihm das Versprechen ab, eines Tages zurück zu kehren und die Boreas Insel zu neuem Ruhm zu führen, denn seine Linie würde hatte schmählich versagt. Von nun an sollte sich Alec selbst zu den "Wächtern des Nordens" zählen, eine Bürde, der Er nur gerecht werden würde, wenn Er ein großer Kämpfer wurde. Geleitet von den Visionen der Roten Valkyre verließ Alec kurz darauf die Boreas Insel in Richtung Northwatch, von wo aus Er seinen Weg nach Vasselheim fortsetzte. Jahre des Trainings Alexasar wurde durch die Visionen seines Gottes in einen von dessen größten Tempeln, zu den Dawn Hammern nach Vasselheim geführt, wo Er um Aufnahme und Unterweisung in den Orden bat. Das Oberhaupt des Ordens, Deymos var Ancraig, lehnte den unerfahrenen und undisziplinierten Jüngling zunächst ab, hielt Er diesen doch nicht ansatzweise für würdig, bis Temporus selbst ein Zeichen sandte, indem Alec in einem Übungskampf, in dem Er seine Stärke beweisen sollte, in der Lage war, tatsächliche göttliche Energie zu kanalisieren, was selbst vielen Veteranen des Ordens verwehrt blieb. Der Hochlord erkannte Alec als Auserwählten des Temporus an und so konnte Dieser dem Tempel letztlich beitreten. Da die Tempel des Kriegsgottes Temporus allesamt militärisch aufgebaut sind, erwartete Alec eine harte Ausbildung und Jahre voller Entbehrungen. Im Laufe seiner Trainingsjahre verfeinerte Alec auch seine Künste als Schmied und wurde oftmals eingeteilt, die Waffen und Rüstungen des Tempels instand zu halten und zu verfeinern. Dies gipfelte darin, dass Er sein eigenes Großschwert schmieden sollte, als Ihm endlich erlaubt wurde, seine eigene Waffe zu tragen. Zwar wollte Alec eigentlich zwei einzelne Schwerter führen, doch Deymos var Ancraig persönlich forderte Ihn auf, die schwerste Waffe von allen zu meistern: Den Bidenhänder. So schmiedete Alec ein gewaltiges Schwert, dass Er kaum zu führen vermochte, doch verstand Er, dass genau in der Meisterschaft dieser Klinge sein Ansporn liegen sollte. Während seiner Trainingsjahre baute Alec außerdem eine Rivalität zu einem anderen Adepten auf, Gareth Frostbane, der halb Thoralianer und halb Nordmansch war und sich seiner Stärke brüstete. Die Beiden lernten sich während der Ausbildung kennen und pflegten zunächst eine gegenseitige Abneigung. In den Übungskämpfen und Trainingseinheiten versuchten Sie stets, sich gegenseitig absichtlich zu verletzen, was jedoch keinem von Beiden wirklich gelang. Als die Ausbilder sich dessen gewahr wurden, sandten Sie die beiden Streithähne gemeinsam auf eine Besorgungsmission in Vasselheim und drohten damit, Alec und Gareth aus dem Orden auszuschließen, wenn nicht Beide wohlbehalten zurückkämen. Die gesamte Reise in die Stadt war für Beide unerträglich, doch jetzt durften Sie sich nicht gegenseitig an den Kragen gehen. In der Stadt erledigten Beide die Besorgung und waren sich erstmals einig, als sie Beide noch auf ein Getränk in die hiesige Taverne wollten, als es dort zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Alec geriet mit einigen Soldaten aneinander, als Er Diesen von seinen Träumen erzählte und dafür verlacht wurde. Die Soldaten griffen Ihn an, als Er dem Hauptmann ins Gesicht schlug, der Ihn am lautesten auslachte. Gareth kam Ihm unerwarteterweise zu Hilfe und stellte sich an der Seite des aufbrausenden Alec gegen die ausgebildeten Soldaten. Die Beiden hatten keine Chance, doch jetzt kämpften Sie erstmals Seite an Seite und lernten die wohl wichtigste Lektion: Trotz aller Differenzen zählt in der Schlacht nur der Mann neben Dir, wer auch immer dies sein möge. Beide wurden übel zugerichtet, überlebten jedoch und kehrten als Kameraden und sogar Freunde in den Tempel zurück. Die kommenden Jahre verbrachten die Beiden damit, sich beständig übertrumpfen zu wollen und aus allem einen Wettkampf zu machen, um sich gegenseitig zu Höchstleistungen anzuspornen. Besonders Ihre Wettkämpfe im Armdrücken erlangten im gesamten Tempel einen berüchtigten Ruf unter den Soldaten. Die Reise beginnt Mehrere Jahre des Trainings gingen ins Land, ehe Gareth als Erster entschied, dass Er nun bereit war, in Temporus Namen in die Welt hinaus zu ziehen und Ruhm und Ehre zu suchen. Er und Alec versprachen sich, dass Sie sich wiedersehen würden und beim nächsten Treffen würden Beide bereits wesentlich stärker sein und sich gegenseitig von Ihren Abenteuern erzählen, wobei Sie wetteten, wer mehr erlebt haben würde. Ein halbes Jahr nach Gareth erhielt Alexasar eine neue Vision der Roten Valkyre, die Ihn aufforderte, die Mauern des Tempels zu verlassen und seine Reise zu beginnen. Geleitet von diesen Visionen ließ Er Vasselheim hinter sich und machte sich auf in Richtung Kingswood… The Age of Conquest Staffel I In "Eine schicksalshafte Begegnung" gelangt Alec im Kingswood per Ochsenkarren zur Stadt Thornholm, in welcher Ihm der Einlass verwehrt wird. Er trifft hier erstmals auf Kolgar Thoradin, der ebenfalls nicht in die Stadt gelassen wird. Erst mit der Ankunft von Cale O'Lear werden die Beiden schließlich eingelassen. Alec nimmt, genauso wie Kolgar, zunächst ein Zimmer in der hiesigen Taverne und tauscht sich mit dem Zwerg bei einem Bier im Schankraum aus. Beide folgen später Cale's Ratschlag und sehen sich in der Arena von Thornholm den Zweikampf zwischen Finbar und Grulb Eisenzahn an. Alec tauscht sich nach dem Kampf mit dem Halbling Finbar aus und macht Diesem ein Kompliment für seinen ausgezeichneten Kampfstil. Da Er unter großem Geldmangel leidet, begleitet Alec später Cale und Kolgar zum hiesigen Vogt, der angeblich einen Auftrag für einige Krieger haben soll. Dort erfährt Er, dass eine Novizin der Akademie von Winterhold längst in Thornholm hätte eintreffen sollen, bislang jedoch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Alec und seine neuen Kameraden erhalten den Auftrag, nach der Novizin im Kingswood zu suchen. Gemeinsam nehmen die Rattenfänger diesen Auftrag letztlich an. Auf dem Weg durch die Wälder berichtet Alec seinen neuen Kameraden dann erstmals von seinem Traum, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Da Er keine Spuren lesen kann, muss Er sich ganz auf die Fähigkeiten von Cale verlassen, um nicht im Kingswood verloren zu gehen. Als die Gruppe einen zerstörten Ochsenkarren vorfindet, sieht Alec die Gefahren, die in diesen Wäldern lauern, aus erster Hand. Er erfährt von Cale's tragischer Vergangenheit, kann Ihn aber davon überzeugen, der Spur des Greifen, welcher den Ochsenkarren zerstörte und viele Jahre zuvor Cale's Bruder tötete, nicht zu folgen, um Rache zu nehmen, da das Leben der verschwundenen Novizin mehr wiegt. Als die Gruppe später bei der Suche einen zerstörten Rastplatz entdeckt, findet Alec in den Überresten des Lagerfeuers eine Halskette in Form eines Ankers, welchen Er an sich nimmt. Mit den anderen folgt Er dann den Spuren der Orcs zu einer nahen Höhle, die wohl als Versteck derselben dient. Dort beobachten die Rattenfänger einige Orcs und Kobolde, die sich in der Höhle befinden und schmieden einen Kampfplan, wobei Alec, der die schwerste Rüstung und überdies einen Schild trägt, mit Kolgar zusammen, die vorderste Angriffsfront bildet. Der Plan geht jedoch nicht auf, als Alec, der nun seinen ersten richtigen Kampf bestreitet, von einem der angreifenden Orcs mit dessen Großaxt getroffen wird und tödlich verwundet zu Boden geht. Im Sterben liegend sieht Alec vor sich die Rote Valkyre, die Ihm erklärt, dass sein Weg hier noch nicht zu Ende ist. Sie rammt dessen Großschwert direkt durch Alec's Herz und verbindet seine mächtige Waffe mit seinem Leben. Die Wunde verheilt zu einer gewaltigen Narbe, die sich quer über seinen Oberkörper zieht. Dies Tat bringt Alec jedoch ins Leben zurück und gestattet Ihm, abermals an der Seite seiner Kameraden in den Kampf zu ziehen, sodass die Gruppe die Orcs letztlich besiegt werden kann. Als deren Schamane fällt, nimmt Alec dessen Emblem als Beweis für den Vogt an sich. In "Gefahr am Horizont" befragen die Rattenfänger die verbliebenen Kobolde nach den Orcs und erfahren, dass es deutlich mehr von Diesen gibt und diese wohl die gesamten Wälder von den Menschen erobern wollen. Kurz darauf findet die Gruppe die verschwundene Zauberin und Alec kann seine göttlichen Kräfte zur Heilung einsetzen und damit den Tod der Novizin verhindern. Auf dem Rückweg nach Thornholm trägt Alec die bewusstlose Zauberin über einen großen Teil des Wegs. Später bringt Alec die bewusstlose Zauberin zum Heiler der Siedlung und meldet dann mit den Anderen zusammen, was Sie gesehen haben, wobei Er dem Vogt das Emblem des Schamanen als Beweis vorlegt. Der Vogt beauftragt Alec und seine Kameraden damit, sich noch einmal in die Wälder zu begeben und nach weiteren Spuren des Feindes zu suchen, eine Aufgabe, die Alec letztlich annimmt. In der Nacht vor dem Aufbruch betet Alec dann zu Temporus um Beistand und Führung und kommt dabei auf die Idee, Jemanden mit guten Fähigkeiten im Schleichen für die Mission zu rekrutieren. Er begibt sich zum Haus des Halbling's Finbar und kann Diesen letztlich, mit Aussicht auf eine gute Bezahlung, davon überzeugen, sich der Mission anzuschließen. Während der Spurensuche im Kingswood führt Cale seine Kameraden dann zu einer Lichtung, wo Sie einen der Wächter des Waldes erblicken: einen gewaltigen, weißen Tiger mit leuchtender Ausstrahlung, der selbst in Alec große Ehrfurcht vor den Mächten des Waldes erweckt. Am abendlichen Lagerfeuer wird die Gruppe dann von einer Kreatur des Waldes angegriffen: einem gewaltigen Eulenbär. Alec nutzt in diesem Kampf nur Schild und Schwert und wagt nicht, sein Großschwert einzusetzen, um nicht erneut zu scheitern, kann der Kreatur damit jedoch kaum Schaden zufügen. Mit vereinten Kräften ist die Gruppe dann jedoch trotzdem siegreich. In der darauf folgenden Nacht hadert Alec mit sich selbst, da Er offenkundig nicht fähig ist, seine mächtigste Waffe im Kampf effektiv zu führen. Ihm wird bewusst, dass Er noch einen sehr weiten Weg bis zum besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt vor sich hat. Als Er aufgrund eines lauten Geräuschs zum Himmel blickt, kann Er dort die Umrisse eine gewaltigen Drachen erkennen, der zum entfernten Gebirge fliegt. Der Anblick der mächtigen Kreatur erfüllt Alec mit neuer Inspiration und Mut für die kommenden Gefahren. Schließlich erreichen Alec und seine Kameraden die alte Ruine im Wald, welche die Orcs als Hauptsitz und Außenposten im Wald aufgebaut haben. Während Er und die Anderen sich nähern, um die Orcs besser ausspähen zu können, schickt Alec den Halbling Finbar wieder zurück in Richtung Thornholm, um zu berichten, was die Gruppe gesehen hat, sollten Diese entdeckt werden. Als die Gruppe schließlich entdeckt wird und die Anführer der Orcs sich Ihnen zuwenden, gelingt Alec gemeinsam mit Cale die Flucht, während Kolgar von den Feinden eingekreist und gefasst wird. In "Aufmarsch der Roten Horde" machen sich Alec und Cale auf den Rückweg nach Thornholm, um die dortige Bevölkerung vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff der Orcs zu warnen, da Beide davon ausgehen, dass Kolgar längst tot ist und nicht gerettet werden kann. Zwei Tage sind Beide in Richtung der Stadt unterwegs und melden sich dann, gemeinsam mit Finbar, beim dortigen Vogt zurück, um von der drohenden Gefahr durch die Orcs zu berichten. Schließlich ist Alec dabei, als Vorbereitungen für die Verteidigung von Thornholm geplant wird. Hier trifft Er erneut auf die Zauberin Vaira, die Ihm dankbar ist für die Rettung. Als Sie über den Verlust Ihres Anhängers klagt, gibt Alec Ihr Diesen zurück und erfährt dabei noch, dass es sich um ein kostbares Familienerbstück handelt. Zur Verteidigung des Dorfes schlägt Alec schließlich vor, sämtliche Bewohner des Dorfes im Bergfried zu versammeln, um den Feind zu einer Belagerung zu zwingen. Außerdem sollen Fallen im Dorf ausgelegt werden, um die Anzahl der Angreifer weiter auszudünnen. Letztlich wird dieser Plan auch in die Tat umgesetzt. Am Vorabend der Schlacht begibt sich Alec noch einmal ins Dorf hinab, um zu seinem Gott Temporus zu beten und trifft in der leeren Arena auf den Halb-Orc Grulb Eisenzahn, der die Ankunft des Feindes erwartet. Beeindruckt von dessen Kampfeswillen ermutigt Alec Grulb schließlich, sich den Verteidigern im Bergfried anzuschließen und kann Diesen davon überzeugen, dass Er so bessere Chancen auf einen guten Kampf hätte, als im Dorf selbst. Schließlich wird Alec bewusst, dass die Verteidiger niemals gewinnen können, die Belagerung wird früher oder später durchbrochen werden. So schlägt Er schließlich vor, dass Finbar, als der wendigste und unauffälligste, sich zu Pferd auf den Weg in Richtung Burg Rivermaw machen soll, um die dortigen Soldaten zur Unterstützung zu rufen. Somit müssten die Verteidiger nur bis zu deren Ankunft ausharren. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang und der Ankunft des Feindes macht sich Finbar dann mit einem Hilfegesuch des Vogts auf den Weg. In "Die Schlacht um Thornholm" bereitet sich Alec auf den unvermeidlichen Kampf um die Stadt und damit auch seine erste, persönliche Schlacht im Namen des Kriegsgottes vor. Während Er betet, empfängt Er eine Vision des Temporus und findet sich in einem gewaltigen Kolosseum wieder, in dessen Inneren Er auf Celyna Dùrel, seine verstorbene Freundin aus Kindheitstagen, trifft. Diese nimmt Ihm seine Ängste vor der bevorstehenden Schlacht und Er wiederholt Ihr gegenüber seinen Eid und sein Versprechen. Als Er wieder zu sich kommt, hört Er die Kriegstrommeln, welche die Ankunft des Feindes ankündigen. Alec bezieht während des Kampfes zunächst Position am Treppenaufgang, welcher auf die Zinnen führt, um die dort verwundbaren Verteidiger, sowie Cale und Vaira zu schützen, die sich dort postiert haben. Eine Zeitlang gelingt es Ihm, die Angreifer auf den Zinnen zurück zu halten, doch als es immer mehr werden, droht der Kriegspriester überrannt zu werden. Als Er von Marduuk entdeckt wird, bereitet Er sich auf einen fatalen Zweikampf vor, wird aber von Kolgar gerettet, der sich endgültig auf die Seite der Menschen stellt, Marduuk angreift und damit jeglichen Zweifel Alec's an seiner Loyalität beseitigt, als Er die Aufmerksamkeit des Orcs vollends auf sich zieht. Schließlich begibt sich Alec in den Burghof und unterstützt dort Grulb im Kampf gegen Warzog den Schänder, einen weiteren Häuptling der Orcs. Gemeinsam gelingt es Ihnen, den schrecklichen Orc zu vernichten, doch Alec muss tatenlos mit ansehen, als Grulb diesen Heldenmut mit seinem Leben bezahlt und unmittelbar nach dem Sieg über den Häuptling von Mishka niedergestreckt und getötet wird. Sein Heldenmut soll Alec jedoch prägen und zukünftig noch weiter inspirieren. Als die wütende Mishka kurz darauf beginnt, Kolgar zu jagen und vernichten zu wollen, nutzt Alec seine göttliche Magie, um einen Schutzschild um den Zwerg zu legen, sodass Dieser den Attacken vorerst entgehen kann. Als dies die wütende Kriegerin jedoch nicht davon abhält zu versuchen, Kolgar zu töten, dem Sie zwergische Rache geschworen hat, wechselt Alec die Taktik und fokussiert seine Attacken auf den Kriegswolf Mishka's, Wintersong, den er schwer verletzt. Aus Sorge um Ihr Tier lässt Sie schließlich von Kolgar ab und bringt Ihren Direwolf in Sicherheit, was Alec und Kolgar Zeit gibt, sich neu zu sammeln und zu verschanzen. Schließlich führen Alec und Kolgar den Kampf auf den Zinnen fort, vernichten einige weitere Orcs und erleben dort schließlich den Augenblick der Hoffnung, als beim ersten Licht der Sonne die Verstärkung aus Burg Rivermaw eintrifft. Nur kurz darauf flüchten die verbliebenen Orcs aus dem Bergfried und die Gruppe erringt den Sieg. In "Die Natur und der Tod" werden die Toten der Schlacht begraben und die Kadaver der Orcs auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt. Als Champion des Kriegsgottes ehrt Alec während des Begräbnisses mit einer Ansprache die ehrenhaft Gefallenen und spendet damit den Hinterbliebenen Trost. Besonders hebt Er dabei Grulb hervor, dessen Heldenmut und Entschlossenheit im Augenblick der Wahrheit Ihn tief bewegt haben. Im Nachgang der Schlacht erfahren Alec und die anderen Rattenfänger dann, dass Burg Rivermaw von einer weiteren Armee der Orcs eingenommen wurde, da die Verteidiger zur Rettung von Thornholm gekommen waren und die Burg somit weniger geschützt war. Sie erkennen, dass der Angriff auf die Stadt nur eine Finte war und das eigentliche Ziel immer die Burg darstellte, die den nördlichen Teil des Kingswood kontrolliert. Allen wird nun klar, dass die Rote Horde eine viel größere Bedrohung ist als ursprünglich angenommen. Alec schlägt vor, sofort den Baron der hiesigen Ländereien in Northfield vor der Bedrohung zu warnen, da nun eine konkrete Gefahr für die Hauptstadt und damit den gesamten Landstrich besteht. Der Baron muss umgehend sämtliche Streitkräfte zusammenziehen, um eine Verteidigung aufbauen zu können. Am nächsten Tag trifft sich die Gruppe, um den beschwerlichen Weg durch die Wälder anzutreten, da der sichere Pfad über die Straßen, bedingt durch die Eroberung von Burg Rivermaw durch die Orcs, nun nicht mehr genutzt werden kann. Finbar trennt sich von der Gruppe und Alec und die Anderen treten die beschwerliche Reise ohne den Halbling an. In der ersten Nacht am Lagerfeuer bemerkt Alec während seiner Wacht einen gigantischen Direwolf, der ihnen scheinbar gefolgt ist und sie beobachtet. Er konfrontiert die Kreatur und entdeckt schließlich, dass es sich bei dem Wesen um die elfische Druidin Adyra Mooncairn handelt, die wissen wollte, inwieweit Sie den Rattenfängern vertrauen kann und sie deswegen beobachtet hat. Als Sie angibt, ein Feind der Orcs zu sein, lädt Alec Sie ans Lagerfeuer ein, um mehr zu erfahren und Informationen auszutauschen. Als Adyra schließlich Ihre Hilfe anbietet, stimmt Alec dem zu und lädt Sie offiziell ein, sich den Rattenfängern anzuschließen. Bereits am nächsten Tag erweist sich die Hilfe der Druidin als nützlich, denn Sie hat Kenntnis von gleich zwei mysteriösen Orten innerhalb des Kingswood, an denen die Geister des Waldes jüngst unruhig geworden sind. Als die Gruppe beschließt, sich kurzzeitig aufzuteilen, um beide Orte auf Hinweise überprüfen zu können, geht Alec mit Adyra und Kolgar in die eine Richtung, während Cale und Vaira die andere Richtung einschlagen. Alec kann jedoch kaum mit Adyra mithalten, als Diese scheinbar mühelos durch die Wälder stürmt. Seine schwere Rüstung und seine massive Bewaffnung lassen Ihn weit zurückfallen, sogar weiter als Kolgar, der jedoch ebenfalls nicht mithalten kann. Erst als Adyra kurz innehält, holen Alec und Kolgar Sie ein. Als Sie schließlich unvermittelt in eine gänzlich andere Richtung losstürmt, um einer aufkeimenden Verderbnis in den Wäldern auf den Grund zu gehen, sind Alec und Kolgar gezwungen, Ihr weiterhin zu folgen, da Sie wissen, dass Sie ohne die Hilfe der Elfe in den Wäldern hoffnungslos verloren gehen würden. Die Gruppe erreicht dann eine Lichtung, auf welcher der Boden verdorben und sämtliches Leben in einem Radius abgestorben und verwelkt ist. Alec nutzt seine göttliche Magie und kann spüren, dass es sich hier nicht um ein natürliches Phänomen handelt, sondern der verderbliche Einfluss von Nekromantie im Spiel ist. Auch Adyra kann dies spüren und bittet die Geister der Natur, Sie zur Quelle dieser Verderbnis zu bringen, was diese in Form einer gewaltigen Tierherde tut, die sich in Richtung besagter finsterer Quelle aufmacht. Alec und Kolgar können sich gerade noch am Rücken eines der Tiere festhalten, um ebenfalls dorthin gebracht zu werden. Die Gruppe kommt bei einem alten Hügelgrab der Zwerge an und entdeckt dort einen Nekromanten, der die toten Zwerge zu neuem, untoten Leben erweckt hat und diese ein gewaltiges Knochengerüst ausgraben lässt. Alec will den Fremden zunächst beobachten, kann Adyra und Kolgar aber nicht zurückhalten, die sofort zum Angriff übergehen. So bleibt Alec keine andere Wahl, als sich dem Kampf anzuschließen, der rasch an Intensität gewinnt, als der Nekromant, Alistair, seine faulende Magie gegen die drei Rattenfänger einsetzt. Alec wirkt dem mit seiner eigenen, göttlichen Magie entgegen und kann seine Kameraden mehrmals davor bewahren, den nekromantischen Flüchen zum Opfer zu fallen, wird dann aber selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt. So bekommt Er nicht mit, wie Alistair den Kampf in dem Moment beendet, als die untoten Zwerge die Ausgrabung beenden und sich ein gewaltiger Dracolich erhebt, dem sich der Nekromant unverzüglich unterwirft. Alistair und der Dracolich entschwinden, während Kolgar mit den bewusstlosen und übel zugerichteten Adyra und Alec am Schauplatz des Kampfes zurückbleibt. In "Im Auftrag der Mondgöttin" erwacht Alec nach mehreren Stunden aus der Bewusstlosigkeit, nachdem Er von Kolgar weg vom Hügelgrab und in die Sicherheit der Bäume gebracht worden ist. Da Cale und Vaira noch immer nicht zur Gruppe gestoßen sind, obgleich Adyra mittels der Sprache der Druiden bereits eine Botschaft an den Waldläufer geschickt und Ihre Position durchgegeben hat, macht sich die Gruppe auf die Suche. Sie finden Ihre Kameraden schließlich in tiefem Morast stecken und können diese nur mit vereinten Kräften letztlich befreien, wobei Alec mächtige Schläge mit seinem Schwert nutzt, um einen Baum zu fällen und damit eine Brücke in den Morast zu schaffen, sodass Kolgar und Adyra Ihren Kameraden heraushelfen können, ehe diese komplett versinken. Wieder vereint erfährt die Gruppe von Vaira, dass Alistair scheinbar ein abtrünniger Magier der Akademie von Winterhold ist und dass es Ihre Aufgabe war, ein gefährliches Grimoire zu finden und zu den Oberen des Ordens zu bringen, zu welchen Alistair wohl mal zählte. Die Gruppe will die Reise bereits fortsetzen, doch Kolgar äußert den Wunsch, das Hügelgrab der Zwerge zu betreten und nach der mächtigen Heldenaxt zu suchen, die der Legende nach in den Untiefen versteckt sein soll. Da Alec sich immer für die Geschichten von Helden interessiert, spricht Er sich dafür aus, das Hügelgrab zu erforschen. In den Tiefen des Grabhügels stößt die Gruppe dann auf einen verschlossenen Durchgang und sie enträtseln schließlich, dass sich dieser augenscheinlich nur für einen wahren Champion der Zwerge öffnen wird. Alec nutzt seinen Status als göttlicher Champion, um Zwiesprache mit den Geistern und dem Pantheon der Morandinsamman zu halten und Kolgar als neuen Herausforderer anzupreisen. Die Götter prüfen den Zwerg schließlich, als Dieser im Zweikampf gegen einen der gefallenen Helden des Grabmals antreten soll. Alec wird Zeuge, wie Kolgar scheitert und den Zweikampf, wenn auch ehrenhaft, verliert, jedoch nach seiner Niederlage schwört, dass Er wiederkommen und in einer Revanche seine Ehre wiederherstellen und den Rückkampf gewinnen wird. Alec und Cale stützen den geschwächten Kolgar und bringen Diesen schließlich zurück an die Oberfläche, müssen jedoch erkennen, dass Er ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Erholung die Reise nicht überstehen wird. Nachdem Adyra vorgeschlagen hat, den verwundeten Zwerg zur Lichtung des Wächters zu bringen und dort um Einlass für die Nacht zu bitten, entscheidet sich die Gruppe mangels Alternativen dafür. Alec trägt den Zwerg über einen großen Teil der Strecke, gemeinsam mit Cale, zu besagter Lichtung. In Begleitung von Adyra wird der Gruppe tatsächlich Zuflucht auf der geweihten Lichtung gewährt, wo sich alle von den Strapazen und Kämpfen der letzten Zeit erholen können. Alec nutzt die Gelegenheit und füllt etwas von dem heilenden Mondwasser in seinen Trinkschlauch ab. In der Nacht begegnen Alec und die Anderen allesamt in einer geteilten Vision Selùne, der Göttin des Mondes. Von Dieser erfährt die Gruppe erstmals vom Gott der Asche, der hinter den Aktionen der Roten Horde steht und seinen Diener, den fahlen Orc Vora'thul nutzt, um die Orcs in den Krieg zu schicken. Selùne macht der Gruppe klar, welche Schritte unternommen werden müssen, um der Bedrohung Einhalt zu gebieten und stellt Ihnen mehrere unterschiedliche Aufgaben. Alec erhält dabei die Aufgabe, den Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust aufzusuchen und die dortigen Paladine für den bevorstehenden und unausweichlichen Kampf gegen die Rote Horde zu rekrutieren, ganz so, wie es die Dawn Hammer schon immer getan haben, indem Sie mächtige Krieger in die Schlacht und zu den Waffen rufen. Alec versichert der Mondgöttin, alles zu tun was seiner Macht steht, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nachdem Sie alle aus der Vision erwacht sind, berät sich die Gruppe und entscheidet dann, die Paladine als Erstes aufzusuchen und dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Sie sich dem Kampf anschließen, denn nur mit deren Hilfe kann der Vormarsch der Roten Horde vielleicht noch gestoppt werden. In "Falsches Festmahl" Kategorie:Protagonisten